Akatsuki jadi Kenek Angkot
by Davenskye
Summary: Sekarang, udah jarang yang namanya kenek angkot. Tapi itu di Indonesia. Kalo di Konoha? Buanyak!
1. Permulaan

**Akatsuki jadi Kenek Angkot**

**Summary: ****Sekarang, udah jarang yang namanya kenek angkot. Tapi itu di Indonesia. Kalo di Konoha? Buanyak! Dan kali ini saya akan menistakan para chara akatsuki dengan menjadi kenek angkot... baca ya Minna!**

**Warning: Gaje, aneh, abal, OOC, humor jayuz, bahasa gak baku, pendek *menurut saya*, de el el**

Konoha adalah salah satu desa di negara ninja yang penduduknya bejibun. Makanya kemana-mana jadi susah, sesak, udah gitu panas lagi! Soalnya di Konoha lagi musim panas. Kalau jadi ninja mah enak, tinggal loncat-loncat di atap rumah, sampai ke tujuan. Tapi kalau orang biasa? Ribet.

Karena sebagian dari penduduknya ada yang bukan ninja, dibuatlah angkot khusus rakyat Konoha biasa. Meskipun begitu, tapi para ninja juga boleh kok naek angkot ini. Lowongan untuk jadi kenek angkot pun mulai banyak beredar di Konoha *emangnya koran?*. Termasuk organisasi Naruto tercinta kita, Akatsuki. Mari kita intip keadaan dalam gubuk kumuh tempat para Akatsuki tinggal.

Dari jendela, kita bisa melihat apa saja yang sedang Akatsuki kerjakan. Ada yang masang pierching baru, lipet-lipet origami, main Barbie, ngeliat iklan krim anti keriput di majalah kecantikan, ngasih makan ikan, nyirem taneman, ritual, ngitung kasbon bulan ini, maen tanah liat, dan ada yang muter-muter keliling ruangan dengan teriak gaje 'Tobi anak baek!'. Kalian pasti tahu mereka itu siapa aja. Tiba-tiba...

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Terdengar suara pintu gubuk Akatsuki yang rapuh *?* digedor oleh seseorang.

Deidara: "Siapa itu, un?"

Pein: "Buka aja lah. Sapa tau tukang pos mengantarkan majalah pesenan gue yang baru~ *tau kan majalah apa?*

Dei: "Males ah, un. Danna aja, un"

Saso: "Tapi Rapunzel belom selesai shopping nih, jadi jangan gue! Si Itachi aja!" –Sasori sedang main shopping-shoppingan pake Barbie Rapunzel-

Itachi: "Ngga bisa! Du not distureb mi! Mata gue sibuk baca majalah. Kisame aja lah!"

Kisame: "Eh? Ngga bisa gue! Juminten *ikan tongkolnya Kisame-_red* _masih laper nih! Konan aja!"

Konan: "Eh? Origami gue belom selese! Hidan cocok tuh jadi pembuka pintu!"

Hidan: "Wat de pak? Ritual gue masih belom selese juga! Kakuzu aja gih!"

Kakuzu: "Gue masih ngitungin utang kalian bulan ini! Zetsu aja sono!"

Zetsu: *belom selese fotosintesis -?-*

Pein: "Biar Tobi aja! Dia gak ngapa-ngapain dari tadi!"

Tobi: "Tobi anak baek tau gimana caranya buka pintu! *teelah semua orang juga tau kalee..* Simsalabim! Abrakadabra! Avada Kedavra -?-! Ayo Pintu, terbukalah!"

**SIIING...**

Pintu sama sekali gak bergerak. Ya iyalah! Masa pintu disuruh membuka dirinya sendiri?

**DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! BUAGH! BRUAAK!**

Suara gedoran tangan orang itu semakin keras. Tapi, karena semakin keras, pintu yang rapuh itu pun akhirnya hancur ditimpa berat badan sang penggedor pintu. Oh, ternyata sang penggedor pintu itu Chouji Akimichi! Dia langsung tejatuh begitu menimpa pintu. Kelihatannya dia tadi membawa map dan beberapa _flyer_. Untuk apa?

Chouji pun bangun dari jatuhnya. Kemudian dia ngomong ke Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki *teelah*.

Chouji: "Eh, ini, gomen nih om jelek, pintunya jadi rusak. Nanti saya ganti deh, kalo inget!"

Pein: "Heh, seenaknya aja manggil gue om jelek! Ada perlu apa hah?"

Chouji: "Ini, apakah group Akatsuki ini mau sebuah pekerjaan? Karena saya dengar seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu pengangguran. Jadi saya selaku _salesman _dari Konoha Angkot Production mau menawarkan pekerjaan!"

Pein: "Yah, Akatsuki awalnya sih emang bukan group pengumpul bijuu, tapi grup pengangguran. Ya udah deh, daripada nganggur, apa pekerjaannya?"

Chouji: "Menjadi kenek angkot Konoha selama 9 bulan *tanggung amat*. Tapi salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi supirnya. Fasilitas seperti angkotnya telah kami sediakan. Dan kalian bebas menghias angkot itu dengan apapun. Keuntungannya 50% untuk kalian, dan sisanya untuk perusahaan kami. Biaya pendaftaran gratis. Maukah anda?"

Pein: "Hmm... saya rembukan ama Akatsuki yang laen dulu ya!"

Chouji: "Silakan"

Pein pun menghampiri anggota Akatsuki laen.

Pein: "Eh, gimana nih...si gendut *Pein mengucapkan kata gendut dengan suara yang amaaaaat pelan dan volume yang paling kecil, takut Chouji mendengarnya* itu tadi nawarin pekerjaan gini *Pein menjelaskan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Chouji*. Gitu loh... mau ga?"

All: "Yasud..!"

Chouji: "Pada mau ga?"

All minus Chouji: "Yasud...!"

Chouji: "Nanti angkot akan dikirim ke besok yah!"

All minus Choui: "Yasud...!"

Chouji (in heart): _Kenapa dari tadi yasud mulu? Ga rela ya?_

Angkot untuk Akatsuki pun telah sampai di rumah mereka keesokan paginya. Di angkot ada amplop berisi uang senilai 50.000 ryo **(1) **dalam bentuk recehan. Mungkin untuk kembalian. Para anggota Akatsuki, meskipun senang, swtdrop gara-gara liat dalemnya tuh angkot.

Status angkot -?-:

Jok supir: Tinggal busanya doang

Jok penumpang depan: Ga ada senderannya

Pintu depan angkot: Ga bisa dibuka

Pintu masuk angkot: Ngadat

Kursi tambahan belakang kursi penumpang depan (biasanya dari kayu): Ketiga kakinya patah, sisa satu yang bener

Kursi penumpang panjang (belakang jok supir): Dilapis spanduk Ramen Ichiraku -?-

Kursi penumpang pendek (deket pintu masuk): Dilapis spanduk 'Pemilu Konoha 2009' dengan wajah Hokage 3, Yondaime dan Tsunade

Jendela : Kacanya pada retak

Langit-langit: Banyak coretan tangan dan graffiti anak-anak SMP Konoha

Kaca Belakang: Tinggal setengah

Ban: Kempes semua

Spion: Ga ada

*segini aja, author ngga niat lebih rinci, pokoknya bayangin aja deh!*

Semua anggota Akatsuki jawsdrop+sweatdrop berat.

Sasori: "Pantes gratis, lha angkotnya ancur gini..."

Pein berusaha menetralisir suasana dengan mengajak anggota Akatsuki memperbaiki angkot itu. Kakuzu yang ahli jahit menjahit kain-kain untuk jok, sementara yang lain ada yang mengecat bodi angkot jadi warna hitam dengan corak awan merah khas Akatsuki, dan ada yang mengganti properti lain. Kakuzu nangis darah setelah ini, karena kegiatan ini menghabiskan biaya yang tak sedikit; dari biaya cat mobil, kain, benang, busa untuk jok baru, kayu gelondongan untuk kursi tambahan, kaca, biaya tambel ban, oli buat pintu, menghapus graffiti dan coretan-coretan, spion, dan makanan serta minuman tentunya, untuk menyuplai energi ke tubuh para anggota Akatsuki.

Setelah 10 jam... *bujug! Lama amat! Akatsuki lelet amat ya! –hajared by Akatsuki-*

**JREENG! CLING! CLING!**

Setelah diperbaiki, angkot itu jadi bagus sekaleee! Sampai-sampai mengkilap kalau terkena sinar matahari. Kalo gini sih udah siap deh buat kerja! Para Akatsuki pun antusias lebay nan alay melihat hasil kerja mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, telah diputuskan siapa supir dan urutan keneknya. Kira-kira kayak berikut:

Pein: Supir -?-

Kenek bulan 1: Konan

Kenek bulan 2: Itachi

Kenek bulan 3: Deidara

Kenek bulan 4: Sasori

Kenek bulan 5: Kisame

Kenek bulan 6: Hidan

Kenek bulan 7: Kakuzu

Kenek bulan 8: Zetsu *emang bisa?*

Kenek bulan 9: Tobi

**Te Be Ce**

**Or**

**To Be Continued**

**Bocoran ****Chapter 2:**

**Hari pertama, bulan pertama Akatsuki jadi kenek angkot pun dimulai! Kenek pertama adalah Konan! ****Dan ternyata kalau Konan jadi kenek banyak penumpangnya juga! Tapi, entah kenapa pas liat mukanya Pein calon penumpang lain pada lari! Ya pasti lah kabur, liat dong calon penumpangnya! Tau gak kenapa mereka kabur? Baca di chapter selanjutnya!**

**(1) 1.000 ryo= 1.000 Rupiah**** *ngasal* jadhe 50.000 ryo itu Rp. 50.000 ya anak-anak...*tendanged***

****

**Author's Note:**

**Ah, saya**** cemas nih, gimana, agak OOC-kah? Ada typo-kah? Gaje-kah? So pasti iya.**

**Bai de wei ide fanfic ini muncul pas author pulang sekolah naek angkot...terus author liatin tuh semua penumpang angkot. Terus author liat keneknya. Eh, tiba-tiba pikiran author melayang ke FFN -?-.**

**Saya**** pikir 'Gimana ya, kalo para chara anime jadi kenek angkot?'. Lalu, Anime Naruto terlintas di kepala author. Lalu author mulai membayangkan, siapa chara Naruto yang paling nista. Ternyata author ketemu Akatsuki. Nista, kan? *hajared by Akatsuki again*. Terus, ya gitu deh...**

**Beginningnya aneh ya minna? Chouji super OOC nih...**

**A****mat sangat menghargai review yang mendukung, flame gak papa asal ga pedes2 kata-katanya.**

**PLEASE REVIEW YA, MINNA~ JA NE~~!**


	2. Kenek Konan

Pertama-tama, maafkan saya karena telah super-duper-biper long hiatus dan memakai format dialog. Tapi, chapter ini dan chapter depan tetap memakai format dialog karena sudah terlanjur diketik panjang :P. Chapter 4 dan berikutnya, baru pakai format percakapan.

**Akatsuki jadi Kenek Angkot**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: ****Sekarang, udah jarang yang namanya kenek angkot. Tapi itu di Indonesia. Kalo di Konoha? Buanyak! **

**Warning: Gaje, aneh, abal, OOC, humor jayuz, bahasa gak baku, pendek. Don't like don't read! Tombol back menunggu anda. **

**Kenek Konan**

Pagi itu, di gubuk kumuh markas Akatsuki terlihat beberapa kesibukan. Untuk ngangkot, tentunya.

"Seatbelt, check!"

"Uang kembalian, check!

"Barbie, check!"

"Pierching, check!"

"Origami, check!"

"Krim anti-keriput, check!"

"Juminten, check!"

"Kasbon,check!"

"Pupuk,check!"

"Lollipop Tobi anak baek, check!"

"Sabit, check!"

"Tanah liat, check un!"

Tunggu, ini mo kerja apa mo ngapain sih?

Pein: "Woi, lo semua! Jadi ngangkot gak nih?"

All minus Pein: "Check peralatan dulu bos (un)!"

Konan: "Lagian yang ngangkot hari ini kan cuma gue ama Pein!"

All minus PeinKonan: "Cie cie...cie cie cie cie...eaeaea..cie cie..." *inget gak iklan yang memperlihatkan _seorang cewek SMP ingin ngomong sesuatu ke temen cowok SMPnya, tapi selalu dicegat ama omongan 'Cie cie cie...' dari temen-temennya yang laen dimana pun dan kapanpun, di kantin lah, di kelas lah, pas upacara lah, di lab lah, de el el. _Bedanya yang ini gak ada eaeaea-nya_*_

PeinKonan Cuma bisa nge-_blushing._

Pein: "Yasud, kami berangkat ya!"

All minus PeinKonan: "Bai bai Papa Pein, Bai bai Mama Konan!"

PeinKonan: "Hah? –swtdrop-"

**\\.::SKIP TIME::./~**

Angkot Akatsuki pun mulai berjalan. Kenek Konan mempromosikan angkotnya.

Konan: "Angkot Akatsuki! Masuk sini gratis les origami! Gratis les bikin kertas daur ulang!"

Seketika anak-anak TK dan orangtuanya beserta banyak anak SMP mengerubungi angkot Akatsuki.

Emak-emak: "Mbak, mbak, ini anak saya bego origami, padahal udah diajarin nekuk kertas, gunting kertas dan bla bla bla ama guru TKnya, tapi anak saya masih bego juga!" –si anak pundung-

Anak SMP A: "Mbak ajarin bikin kertas daur ulang dong mbak! Saya disuruh ama guru PLH saya nih!" *author kelas 7 disuruh bikin kertas daur ulang, jadi ya ini aja*

Anak TK A: "Mbak mbak, bica gak bikinin oligami buat aku?"

Dalam waktu yang amat singkat, semua penumpang telah masuk ke angkot. Lalu kenek Konan pun masuk juga, untuk mengajarkan mereka pastinya. Supir Pein nyetir-nyetir santai gak peduli arah, terus aja nerobos pohon, dinding, rumah-rumah warga, gunung patung Hokage, ramen Ichiraku, nyebur ke dasar sungai, de el el. Kayaknya besok di TV bakal ada berita dari Liputan 9 Konoha, yang berisi begini *side story*:

_Presenter 1 dan Presenter 2: "Selamat pagi!__ Liputan 9 Konoha akan menyajikan berita terhangat dan terbaru untuk anda! Bahkan ubi bakar ini baru mateng tadi loh! Aam... *Presenter 1 hendak memakan ubi bakar yang ada di depannya, tapi keburu ditepis ama sutradara –emang film?-*_

Sutradara: "Cut, cut! Mana ada presenter makan ubi bakar pas siaran?"

**-PLEASE STAND BY-**

OK, sekarang udah bener, setelah Presenter 1 digebukin ama seluruh kru siaran berita.

_Presenter 2: "Maafkan karena__ presenter 1 kami yang goblok ini tadi menggangu siaran. OK, berita terbaru yang masuk studio!"_

_Presenter 1__: "Kemarin, pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx, alam desa Konoha yang indah ini telah dirusak oleh seorang laki-laki berambut oranye, make pierching banyak banget, dan mukanya jelek. Diketahui bernama Pein a.k.a Nagato dari Akatsuki. Saat itu dia sedang menyetir angkot Akatsuki dengan memakai kakinya dan membaca majalah yang gak sopan serta ngemil, bersama kenek angkotnya yang berambut biru, make bunga di kepalanya, dan sedang mengajarkan para anak sekolahan. Diketahui bernama Konan, juga dari Akatsuki. Status dua orang ini, WANTED! Jika anda melihat mereka, tolong telepon ke 085290XXXXXX"_

**BACK TO ANGKOT**

Pein terus menyetir pake kaki secara ugal-ugalan dan saaaaangat santai. Pein menyetir sejauh-jauhnya, bahkan sampe ke Iwagakure, biar dompet emak-emak dan saku baju anak SMP (biasanya diisi uang saku) kosong abis! Biar _clear_! Wah, Kakuzu mode: on, nih!

Sementara kita skip waktu Konan mengajar. Lalu, sampailah pada saat seorang anak TK bernama Konohamaru melihat wajah si supir yang mukanya nengok ke belakang untuk melihat para penumpangnya. Maklumlah, kaca spion masih baru, nanti pecah pas diliatin wajah angker Pein.

"**GYAAAA! DEDEMIT!"**

Muka Konohamaru udah kayak ngeliat kuntilemak dance di DDR di Hantuzone.

Setelah Konohamaru berteriak seperti itu, seluruh anak TK laen dan juga para anak SMP ikut menoleh untuk melihat wajah Pein.

...

...

...

"KYAAAA!GYAAAA!WUAAAAA!EMAK, TOLONG! BUAHAHAHA!

GYAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HIHIHI! HUHUHU! HEHEHE! HOHOHO! ASTAGHFIRULLAH! OEMJIH! BO, EIKE TAKUT!"

Kalo yang ketawa-ketiwi dan cengengesan itu sih para anak SMP. Anak TK beserta emak-emaknya langsung kabur. Setelahnya, anak-anak SMP juga pada pergi karena kertas daur ulang mereka udah selesai. Gak bayar tarif angkot lagi. "Makasih ya, Mbak!"

PeinKonan bengong.

...

...

"AAAAH! ELO SIH PEIN! PAKE NENGOK KE BELAKANG SEGALA!" amuk Konan.

Pein: "Ya kan sori, emang kenapa sih mereka pada lari?"

Konan: "Muka lo tuh gara-garanya! Udah jelek, pake pierching bejibun lagi! _Pierching Over-Use!_"

Pein: "Loh, kan jadi kayak anak punk? Gue niru idola gue nih, Mbah Surip!"

Konan: "Emang sejak kapan Mbah Surip pake pierching? Dia kan reggae!"

Pein: "Weits, jangan salah, di mimpi gue kemaren Mbah Surip musiknya punk dan make pierching loh! Terus nyanyinya gini,

_Bangun tidur...ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_*shout* Tidur lagee...yeah, yeah, c'mon!_

Punk kan?"

Konan: "Itu didalem mimpi lo, Baka-Pein! Udah, gue sekarang mau ngenek lagi!"

Pein: "Silahkan aja..."

Tapi, sebelum bisa lebih banyak ngenek, terjadi angin topan yang hebat di Iwa. Angin itu sukses menerbangkan Konan kembali ke Konoha. Secara, Konan kan terbuat dari kertas.

Yah, dengan itu semua, dipastikan tak ada penghasilan untuk Angkot Akatsuki bulan ini. Saatnya untuk Itachi, kenek bulan depan.


End file.
